


hold you like the sun holds the moon

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Space Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Space is fascinating, but it’s frightening, too, and that’s exactly how Mark feels about Jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a translation of this fic into vietnamese is available [here](https://www.wattpad.com/529212972-trans-fic-markjin-oneshot-series-pink-and-blue) \- thank you so much to markthepeach for taking the time to translate!

Space is fascinating, but it’s frightening, too, and that’s exactly how Mark feels about Jinyoung.

More specifically, it’s how he feels about falling in love with Jinyoung. It’s happening, and Mark knows it is. Even more so, he knows that he can’t stop it: it’s like gravity’s loosened its hold on him, freeing and fear-provoking all at once.

He loves the very simplest of moments between them, as ordinary as the two of them curled up in Jinyoung’s bed, Mark scrolling through the same few apps on his phone as Jinyoung reads. He loves that they can communicate without even saying anything at all, that silence between them is rarely awkward, a quiet comfort rather than a desolate space. He even loves Jinyoung’s sarcasm, sharp and biting, the ice of a comet shooting through the sky. (Not so much when it’s directed at him, but then Jaebum told him that it means Jinyoung _likes_ Mark, that he’s comfortable with him, and – well. Mark likes it even then. He knows Jinyoung doesn’t ever mean to hurt him.)

So, Mark thinks he’s in love. He just hasn’t said it yet.

 

 

Jinyoung has black holes for eyes and Mark finds himself falling deeper-deeper-deeper with every second more that he looks. Other times, and Jinyoung’s eyes are the brightest of stars, glinting up at Mark as Jinyoung moves to his knees and undoes the button on Mark’s jeans. Mark’s breathing quickens and his hand grips at Jinyoung’s hair, and soon enough, he’s _gone_ , into infinity and all of fucking beyond because of Jinyoung’s mouth.

(Jinyoung always smirks up at him afterwards, knowing, his cheek pressed to Mark’s thigh.

“My turn?” he asks, and Mark nods, eager, ready to return the favour, to give Jinyoung what he deserves.)

 

 

If you fall in love in space and no-one is around to hear it, does it make a sound? If you’re Mark Tuan, then the answer is most likely no.

Mark knows he’s quiet, has heard it from Jackson often enough. Jinyoung tells him the same thing sometimes, but subtly – because he actually wants to know what’s going on in Mark’s head, not because he’s teasing.

“Hyung.” They’re on the subway on the way back from a date in the centre of the city, and the carriage they’re in is almost empty. The sun was setting when they got on, and by the time Mark gets off – two stops before Jinyoung does – it’ll be dark outside. “What are you thinking about?”

Mark has to blink to focus, has to snap himself out of his own head and back into reality. Trains never feel real in the evening; they’ve always been places for him and his thoughts and nothing else. An in-between, an empty space between destinations.

“You,” he settles for saying, because it’s true, and Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle as he smiles.

“Good,” Jinyoung says, and he leans on Mark’s shoulder for the rest of the journey. Mark lets an arm wrap around him. As weird as he thinks it is, there have been times when he’s wished for a journey like this to be longer, times when he wished he could stay wrapped up in his thoughts instead of getting off the train and starting the walk home.

This time, he wishes he could stay because of Jinyoung. The only other person who was in the carriage has gone now, so it’s just them, just them and the seemingly endless underground tunnels of the city. If it were possible, Mark would want them to spend hours alone together in this liminal space, nowhere and everywhere all at once.

They can’t do that, but he can’t help but think that there’ll be more time to spend with Jinyoung if they get _off_ the train together.

“You should get off at my stop.” It comes out suddenly, an almost subconscious transfer of words from Mark’s brain to his mouth. He’s not quite sure what makes him say it. Usually, he lets Jinyoung be the one to instigate things – Mark’s happy to go at whatever pace Jinyoung sets.

“Oh?” Jinyoung looks up at him. “You want me to come over tonight?”

Mark nods.

“I’d like that,” Jinyoung tells him. “Thank you, Mark.”

That’s sorted, then.

 

 

It’s been hours now.

They’re in Mark’s bed, on top of the slightly askew duvet. The sheets were already kind of untidy to begin with, have been since Mark rushed out after barely making the bed earlier today, but Jinyoung’s hands desperately clutching at the covers definitely didn’t help, his knuckles going pale as Mark fucked him. (They turned over after that, Jinyoung on his back and Mark on top of him, Mark leaning in close to kiss him, letting Jinyoung swallow all the words Mark might not ever say.)

The only light on in the room is the little lamp on the nightstand, its glow warm and golden. Jinyoung’s always been the moon rather than the sun, but he’s gorgeous underneath it – and in the afterglow of sex, of course. Mark delights in the fact that no-one else gets to have Jinyoung like this, that no-one else gets to have him when he hasn’t one hundred percent neatly composed himself like he was when they met up this afternoon. His hair’s a little messy and there’s a sheen of sweat on his skin, and he’s so, so beautiful. Mark tells him so.

“You flatter me, hyung,” is Jinyoung’s response, but he can’t seem to help the smile. Mark smiles back – it’s more of a grin, really – and brushes his fingers across Jinyoung’s chest, tracing secret constellations over the skin.

He can’t help but look up when Jinyoung shivers at the touch, and what he finds in Jinyoung’s eyes – _oh_. Mark swears his heart grows to twice its size inside his chest. Again, the words seem to spill out all by themselves.

“I think I love you,” he says, too quickly for him to try and change it or take it back. He’s reminded of something Jinyoung said about him once – that maybe he doesn’t talk much because he’s careful with his words – and he can only think of how just now, that wasn’t true at all. Mark’s about to glance away, about to mumble out a _never mind_ , but Jinyoung stops him.

“I know you do.” Jinyoung reaches to where Mark’s hand is on his chest and takes it in his own. He’s still smiling, even softer now. His words are soft, too, and they should sound condescending, but they don’t at all.

“You do?”

Jinyoung nods once, squeezing Mark’s hand.

“Of course I do,” he says. His expression is unreadable.

“And so, like – do you? Do you love me, too?” The magnitude of the question Mark’s asking hits him hard. He tries to keep his eyes on Jinyoung, though it only makes his heart beat faster. Like this, he feels – vulnerable. Jinyoung might be his boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean he’s in love yet. He might have just seen that Mark is. That’s what Jinyoung usually does, after all: he deduces how Mark’s feeling and follows up on it, making sure that Mark knows he’s being heard.

“Mark,” Jinyoung says. His thumb rubs circles over Mark’s skin where their hands are still clasped together. “Mark-hyung.”

“What?” Mark’s throat feels dry all of a sudden, feels like it’s going to start tightening up sooner or later. He can’t cry. He can’t even remember the last time he did, but he can’t cry now, not over this. “What is it?”

“I think the only proper thing for me to do would be to tell the truth.”

“And?” When Jinyoung doesn’t continue, there isn’t anything else Mark can say. “What’s that?”

Jinyoung lifts Mark’s hand in his and presses a kiss to the knuckles, a delicate action to accompany a potentially delicate answer.

“Well, yes,” Jinyoung says, matter of fact.

Mark just blinks at him.

“What?” It’s Jinyoung’s turn to ask that now. “I answered the question, why are you looking at me like that? What were you expecting, poetry?” He sighs, making it sound dramatic and long-suffering. “ _I fell in love with California sun_ ,” he says in his best pretentious theatre and literature student voice, the hand that isn’t holding Mark’s clutching at his heart. Mark has to laugh, has to smile again.

“Is that it?” he asks when Jinyoung doesn’t say anything else, and Jinyoung snorts.

“You think I wrote a poem for when I wanted to tell you I loved you?” Jinyoung says. He shakes his head. “No. I never even had a plan.”

“Hm?” Mark furrows his eyebrows, puzzled. Jinyoung always has plans. Jinyoung knows what he wants and he goes for it.

“I wanted you to say it first. To – to be ready,” Jinyoung says after a moment, and something about that makes Mark’s heart feel like it’s full on _exploding_ , a supernova in his ribcage. He feels giddy in the best way, a planet thrown out of orbit and onto a completely new path. It sounds more – more _scary_ than anything else, but so is love. Scary and exciting and something Mark doesn’t think anyone will ever be a hundred percent able to navigate. They can try, though.

He doesn’t say anything in response, but he doesn’t think Jinyoung necessarily expects him to. He just moves in closer and kisses Jinyoung, Jinyoung’s mouth warm on his, one of Jinyoung’s hands reaching to cup Mark’s face. He isn’t gripping hard, but still firm, certain about how he feels – and Mark feels just as sure.

Mark moves to get himself under the covers when they break apart, and Jinyoung follows, nestling into Mark’s side. If they were at Jinyoung’s, they would have showered by now, wouldn’t be going to sleep without one, but Mark doesn’t care. He needs to wash the sheets, anyway. They’ll have the morning for that – Sunday, always quiet unless Jackson or Bambam text with whatever ridiculous plans they have – and they might even have the rest of the day together, too. Mark hopes so. Even if they don’t, though, Mark’s more confident now, can imagine possibly endless days with Jinyoung without any unease.

 

(That night, Mark dreams of hurtling through the night sky, but he isn’t scared, even though he can’t seem to control it. It’s just – exhilarating. The stars are there to guide him. The _moon_ is there to guide him, full and bright and high above him.

He wakes up at some point, too early to even think about anything other than going back to sleep soon. Jinyoung’s still there, of course, still asleep beside him, head half on the pillow and half on Mark’s shoulder. Mark has to smile at the sight.

“I love you,” he whispers, no tentative _I think_ preceding it this time, and Jinyoung hums in his sleep when one of Mark’s hands reaches into his hair.

You can’t make one person your whole universe, and Mark knows it, but he’s pretty sure he’s got a galaxy here in Jinyoung.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, everyone - come find me on tumblr @ vibetechs !!


End file.
